Technological advances have significantly improved the performance of the computer system. However, there is a limit to the improvement in performance solely from technological advances. In the past, the computer system was mostly a productivity tool. Now, the computer system is evolving into both a digital entertainment tool and a productivity tool.
The traditional architecture of the computer system envisions a single user. But as the computer system is configured with greater processing power (e.g., by increasing the number of processors), greater storage capacity (e.g., by increasing the size of the hard drive), greater graphics rendering capacity (e.g., by increasing the processing power of the graphics processing unit and increasing its graphics memory), and greater network communication capacity (e.g., by increasing network communication bandwidth), the capabilities of the computer system begins to exceed the needs of traditional single users. As the capabilities of traditional computer systems continue to expand, the computer systems purchased by the typical single user are over-powered and beyond what a single user needs and consequently, the increasingly capable computer system is under-utilized by the single user.